zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Link oscuro
pedido por favor ayudame a editar mi perfil lo que nesesito bueno nesecito crear una plantilla de zoras como esa de enemigos y como se consigue lo de que este usuario a usado la mascara de majora ademas como sea crean plantillas esque en otra wika tenia mi plantilla pero no se como crearla solo tengo los codigos luego te los digo si se puede hacer propuesta del Spotlight bien vi lo que estabas platicando con niko2810 que el creo uno bueno si no estan decididos de una por que no hacen un concurso para diseñar uno digo asi prodian ver mas opciones y que los usuarios se interesen mas por esta wika no te aviso esto mismo le dire a aqui estoy por si tu no puedes decidir o los 2 deben decidir Hola... creo que este va aqui.... jejeje disculpame si aqui no va el saludo... me gusta esta wikia y soy un gran seguidor de los juegos de Zelda... me gustaria contribuir aqui ya que a veces me la paso muy aburrido... tu sabras cosas de la vida y estar como en 10 o 11 wikias xDD... y si me puedes decir de algun articulo que hace falta crear o vere en los articulos creados para poner un poco de mi conocimiento de algun juego de la saga de Zelda... bueno eso es todo espero ser un buen usuario saludos [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Poké-Experto Wiki']][[Usuario Discusión:Jccm19| Harvest Moon Wiki ]]''' Por Siempre''' 08:09 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Spotlight II Link, la unica forma de que el spotlight vuelva a aparecer es que Zelda Wiki sea una de las 5 mas visitadas ¿como saberlo? Fácil. El Nuevo Skin de Wikia trae una barrita encima. En la parte que dice "Videojuegos", en la sección de "Los mas visitados" hay los encontraras. Zelda Wiki está en el lugar número 11. Hay que estar en el lugar número 5 para volver a aparecer. Saludos! -- . 19:07 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Quizás Oye hola... esto... te escribo por si puedo ser uno de los administradores del wiki77.224.53.136 17:25 11 nov 2010 (UTC)vivainfernape What did you say or someone else ? Hello buddy ! I'm Stryco-Link from the german Zeldapedia. I don't understood what you or someone else wrote to me. Thats not your fould, when you don't good speak german. Really. You sended me an E-Mail: "Hallo ich bin Dark Link of Zelda Wiki in Spanisch! Heute sind mehr als unsere Wikis sollte niemals in Verbindung setzen, falls wir etwas brauchen. Alles kann auf mich rechnen. PS: Tut mir leid, mein Deutsch so einfach, aber nicht viel. Mit freundlichen Grüßen: The Link Oscuro 01:54, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) " Here is my answer on spanish : - Heee? No lo entiendo del todo. Así como lo entendí, soy, tu y no mi culpa! Debes acerca de preocupar y no yo! Cómo mejoras, si sería en España, para hacer vacación… Desafortunadamente no puedo entender ninguno español o hablar. Perdóname, lo tienes no entendieron amiguetes. muchos saludos Can you read english ? Best, --STR 17:48 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema con Stryco Link Hola Link, el usuario Stryco-Link de la Zeldapedia en alemán dice tener un problema contigo ¿Me puedes explicar de que se trata? Gracias y saludos. -- . 17:18 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! Linkito oscuro!! ya regrese! (espero te acuerdes de mi.... D:) me fui mucho ro ya estoy aqui, dispuesta a ayudar d nuevo! jeje :P tratare de hacer lo mas posible, pues probablemente me vaya de nuevo, pro siempre regreso! :) Espero q estes bien y q pases bonita navidad y buen cierre de añito! saluuudos :D Garabatos ^^ 03:08 14 dic 2010 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa RE: Ok, ¡muy bien! -- . 19:33 18 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡He vuelto! Si... después de unos 3 meses he vuelto... -- File:AquiestoyFirma.png|100px poly 23 27 183 27 183 43 23 43 Usuario:Aqui estoy poly 34 47 165 47 165 81 34 81 Usuario Discusión:Aqui estoy desc none 16:10 19 ene 2011 (UTC) ayuda con mi wiki PKMN 10 22:02 26 mar 2011 (UTC)Hola link oscuro quisiera que porfavor me ayudes a poner una portada y un favicon en una wiki que estoy enpesando para que los fanaticos pongamos nuestras propias ideas para la saga de zelda porque no se como aserlos.PKMN 10 22:02 26 mar 2011 (UTC) oye link oscuro los cuatro gigantes de majora's mask no son los 4 espiritus que salen en twilight princess ?? al parecer si son si te fijas el segundo tiene un aspecto muy parecido a los gigantes ademas de que en los 2 juegos son 4 hola soy IsraLink y me gustaria q me ayudaras. si entendi bien tienes el the legend of zelda twilight princess y no consigo pasar la parte en la q llevo al principe zora hacia kakariko podrias ayudarme? Entre pliss Entra a mi página Web e invita amigos: http://prodigy-zelda.foroslatin.com/forum hola soy nuevo y nececito consejos ,sabio usuario destacado